Undecided
by Vision155
Summary: Alexis Monroe has to choose which word to help. Demigods or wizards?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Hi, my name is Alexis Monroe, and all you have to know about me is that you can't know me. I am mystery, a riddle, and i'm unsolvable. You can try to make some sense out of my messed up life, but you are guaranteed to fail.

I am not like anything you have ever seen, and if you think you're even close to knowing what or who I am, I would keep thinking. I'm not like you.

I'm a half-blood, but not the kind you think of. I don't come from Hogwarts, or Camp Half-Blood. I'm the first one of my kind, and I don't have a home. I just travel

. And just so it's clear, you don't wanna mess with me. 'Cause guess what? I have some pretty sharp teeth.

**Should I keep posting or not? And what do you thimk she is?**

**~Vision155**


	2. Chapter 1:The Start

**Chapter 1:**

Have you ever been in a situation where you have to choose whether to be a werewolf or a vampire? Didn't think so. So i guess you can understand why I am getting sick of everyone telling me they understand what I'm going through. My life has neve

r been easy, but now, it's getting worse. I have to make choices, and they're the ones that you make while sitting on a toilet. Let me put it simply for ya: should I be a bloodsucking vampire, or a butt smelling werewolf? Now, the complicated version: should I become a vampire, who drinks blood and is tempted by it to avenge my mother's family, the Volturi, or should I become a werewolf who can't control its emotions and avenge my father's family, the ones I don't know the names of?

See? Told ya i'm having quite the dilemma! Anyways the way I'm dealing with all the stress right now is by traveling even more than before. Just to give you an idea of how much I move, in the last month I've lived in Africa, South Korea, France, Italy, Germany, and Canada. And I only stayed in Canada long enough to get a donut. So, yup! I'm living the dream! And please be smart enough to note the sarcasm.

Seriously though, my life is getting harder and harder the farther I go. I still have to eat, and breathe, and blink, and I am not immortal yet. Until now, I had the ability to use both of my "gifts", but that will all end in 1 month, on my 16th birthday. So, I'm going on a journey, which can also be called life. I have to make a decision, and I need to make it fast.

Hot or cold?

**What do you guys think she should be?**

**~Vision155**


	3. Chapter 2: Here come the demigods!

Chapter 2:

I was walking back and forth from Alaska to Texas while I made a list of the pros and cons of being a vampire. Pros: immortal, beautiful, and super strong. Cons: red eyes, blood drinker,and hostile. As you can see, there's still a long way to go before I finally made my choice.

To soothe my mind, I decided to take a trip to New York City.

The big apple was one of my favorite places. It's so full of life and ambition, and at least, the lights are always on! Also, because of all the different people living there, I don't stick out. Nobody truly pays attention to me, so nobody notices that my skin slightly sparkles in the sun, or that I am 100 degrees warmer than I should be. I still don't fit in, but at least I'm not the outcast.

Anyway, I was strolling down the streets in Manhattan, when there was a very unusual noise. And that's saying a lot when you're in NYC. I tried to ignore it, but having superhearing made that a little harder than I thought. Finally, I gave up and turned around. What I saw didn't surprise me, of course, it just ruined my mood. In fact, three kids with swords were being chased by a hydra, and they were making quite the mess.

Now, I don't know about you, but when I'm in a touchy mood and some armed kids are destroying part of the closest thing I have to a home, bad things happen. And bad things means I turn into a werewolf and start attacking some of the people around me. Even though i knew it was coming, the fact that I couldn't control the furry part of me made me even more angry.

As my clothes were ripped into pieces by the giant beast I was becoming, the three kids finally noticed me. They all looked to be around 16 years old, and one of them was half goat. The two others, were a blonde girl with owl gray eyes, and a boy with black hair and sea green eyes. As I ferociously advanced towards them, their expressions suddenly changed from determination to fear.

I mean, it's not everyday you see a big bad wolf with red eyes coming to get you, right? Still, the fear in the eyes proved to me that they weren't a threat to me or my city, so I decided to spare them. However, the hydra was another story. Its nine heads were snarling at me, taunting me. I accepted that as a challenge, and I pounced towards it. As I approached the monster, I noticed that the kids were right behind me, swords raised, and preparing to attack. Were they that stupid? I mean, come on!

They didn't think they stood a chance against the hydra, did they? I kept expecting them to back out and forfeit, as if it was a joke, but their positions didn't waver. They had guts, and I respected them for that, but having guts doesn't make you invicible. Being a werewolf does. I couldn't stop them, but they should have known better. Oh well. Now I needed to find some fire to burn the hydra, so that the heads wouldn't grow back. What? Being a beast doesn't mean I don't know stuff! Anyways, I finally saw a garage in the distance, and that meant there would be fuel.

I drove the mythical creature there, and the kids followed. Once I reached my destination, I knocked over everything in the shop, and finally, fuel poured onto the cold, gray cement. Now I needed fire, or a spark. And as if the weird kids read my mind, they took out a lighter and brought it to the ground. Immediatly, flames burst from the floor and trapped the hydra, who had been going randomly in circles around the flames.

I watched as the monster slowly turned to ashes, and the threat was gone. As my anger diminished, I started to morph back into my human form.

Fortunately, I was quick enough to make it seem like I had clothes on all the time, and the kids noticed nothing. As I turned around, I saw all the weirdos' mouths open with shock, and I had a feeling it wasn't just because of my beauty. Finally, the black haired boy regained his spirits and put his hand in front of him for me to shake.

"Hello," he said " My name is Percy Jackson."

**Should I stop? **

**~Vision155**


	4. Chapter 3: The Troubling Truth

**Chapter 3:**

**Alexis POV:**

_"Hello" he said "My name is Percy Jackson."_

Even as he said that, there was a sort of annoying tiredness in his voice, like he expected me to recognize him and start worshipping him. I immediatly knew that I didn't like him.

"well" I started"I don't remember asking for your name, and from where I come from, we say thank you when get our stupid asses saved." His expression was the most satisfying thing I've seen since this whole "you have to choose between werewolves and vampires" problem started, but like all good things, it didn't last. "Well, from where I come from, people know me as the Savior of Olympus!" he said, once again expecting me to bow down and start kissing his (very smelly-looking) feet. By the way, I didn't.

Instead I said "Well, I can see we come from very different places. Where you from kid? Italy? France? Germany? I hear Europeans have some very short tempers and like to brag a LOT. Can ya see the resemblance?"His face immediatly turned red, and I decided not to push it.

That's probably why I didn't mention he still owed me a thank you. I decided to look at the other kids.(Well, kid. The other one's a donkey. Or a goat.) "What you staring at blondie? Don't you have to go practice some cheers with the rest of your airhead friends?" was the way I decided to start the conversation with grey eyes. "What about you donkey? I heard they were looking for some help at a farm right out of the city, on the countryside. Of course, they didn't mention anything about a _talking_ donkey, but I'm sure you'll do just fine." As soon as I finished, I could tell that I'd hit low, like, center of the Earth low, because they were LITERALLY smoking.

The "savior" once again took control and answered for his idiotic, mouth-opening friends. "Ok goth girl," he started but I cut him off with a short and simple "Shut up", and surprisingly, he did.

" Let ME tell YOU something smelly Percy, (no need to say he flinched at the name) you and your friends are less than welcome in NYC if you're going to destroy city. I don't know why, but monsters seem oddly attracted to you three, and I won't let the closest thing I have to a home to three untrained clowns. You can leave willingly, or I can make you. As you can very clearly see, I have my ways to." After my (very persuasive) lecture, blondie's eyes narrowed and she pactically shouted

"YOUR CITY?! You might be very interested to find out that our kind has been occupying New York for longer than you might think! We have done everything for this city, without anybody ever knowing about us. We have had heros in every single generation, and at least we don't change into monsters, we KILL them! In fact, I don't even know why we're still talking to you, you BEAST! And that is one more reason why Seaweed Brain, I mean Percy, shouldn't thank you. The deal has always been that our kind kills your kind, and that's it." I watched her go on with her argument, amused that she thought she had a shot at killing me.

"Listen girlie, I don't think you want to call me names before you even know what "kind" i'm from. You and your fellow clowns have never seen anything like me, or will you ever. You get one chance to convince me of why I shouldlet you and your pals live, so don't waste those precious words simply to swear at me. And what would you three be anyway if you have been killing off my "kind"?" I asked.

Blondie just stared at me with a very serious look in her eyes and opened her mouth to say the very words I had been least expecting.

"We're demigods"

**I need at least one review to keep posting!**

**~Vision155**


	5. Chapter 4: Going to Long Island

**Chapter 4**

**Alexis' POV**

"We're demigods"

Sure you are. "And you expect me to believe you because...?" "Because I NEVER lie!" she shrieked with that annoying know-it-all voice. "My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and architect of Olympus!" she yelled.

"All this coming from a blonde" I said "i think you understand why I'm having a few doubts right now. And let me guess, your two buddies are a man-goat and what, a son of Hades?" ?" As i said this, I could see both hurt and anger in all of their weird eyes, and I still didn't regret my choice of words.

"I'll let you know," started the green eyed brat"That I, Perseus Theseus Jackson, am the only son of Poseidon since World War II, and I saved Olympus and the gods by destroying the Titan Kronos, lord of time. What have you ever done to be worthy enough to mock us, heroes of Olympus and demigods?" he finished.

Then, he seemed to remember something and added with the same tone " And by the way, Grover is a satyr, THE satyr who led the forces of nature into battle!"

Again, he expected me to be impressed. Seriously, why does he care so much if I kiss his feet? But now, it was my turn to make them see who I was.

" I guess now it's my turn" i said. "Ok, first of all, you three aren't nearly dangerous enough for me to be scared, and start kissing your feet." Yes, I actually said that." And second of all, I am the first of my "kind", and seing that I'm still talking to you, you idiots have most probably never killed anything like me before."

They were all looking at me expectantly, and that's why I added. "Oh,don't expect me to tell you anything until you prove your origins AND manage to gain my friendship and trust, so, good luck with that. However, you could take me to where all you demigods reside, that would be a first step, agreed?"

They seemed to ponder on my "request" and finally, blondie said" On one condition. You have to swear on the River Styx not to harm anybody in camp. Deal?"

She asked with a dominating look on her face. Even though I didn't want to give her the satisfaction to resolve to her silly methods, I was curious to discover what they were hiding. So, i reluctantly said the sacred words.

" I swear on the river Styx not to hurt any of the demigods or others residing in the demigod camp, and I swear n ot to cause any harm or damge to the camp."

Once I finished, I turned towards the demigods and said "Happy?" Thunder boomed, and they all nodded, and I noticed some approval hidden under all the pride that was reflected in their eyes. "There's only one problem" added Blondie. "What is it?" i sighed.

"Well, camp is in Long Island..." she smiled nervously. "That's the problem? Don't worry." i said." As soon as I shift, you guys are gonna climb on my back. From there, I'm hoping you'll be able to give me accurate enough directions."

They all nodded, and watched as the magic took place.

I concentrated, and started feeling some change. My body was getting longer and warmer, my legs and arms were getting shorter, and my teeth grew by 10 inches.

At the end of the shifting, I opened my now bright yellow eyes to notice the impressed but obviously scared half-bloods. I gave a roar, and they climbed on.

As soon as I felt the added weight on my back, I sprang forward to get to these strange creatures' home.

**You liked it? If you want me to keep posting, add a review! I need at least one. Thank you for all the support so far!**

**~Vision155 **


End file.
